codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamelon Jetbike (Sum of Our Choices)
The Ganelon jetbike is a military vehicle designed and used by the EU in Juubi-K's fanfic 'The Sum of Our Choices'. Development The Ganelon jetbike is easily one of the most outlandish weapons in Europe's recent history. Described by commentators as 'a float engine with a pilot', and 'a knightmare without the window dressing', the Ganelon was one of many concepts considered as part of a wider European effort to throw the development curve and gain a technological advantage over Britannia. The Ganelon itself was primarily an adjunct of EUROFORCE's float engine programme, itself drawing upon both military, private, and corporate research. The concept was of a unit capable of high speed over a wide variety of terrain types, able to attack a given target and escape, or else engage in long-distance reconnaissance. The inherent weaknesses of the concept proved to be stability and control, the inevitable result of trying to make a unit fly at such speed while at relatively low altitudes. The stability issue was countered through the use of float engines, rather than the miniaturized turbofan originally considered. The control issue was more difficult, with simulations and automated tests showing that a human pilot would have difficulty in controlling the machine at higher speeds, with a high likelihood of fatal crashes. . Deployment History The inclusion of MMI technology allowed the Ganelon to reach its full potential, and the production and training cycle began in late 2017 ATB. The first volunteer pilots were trained in simulators until the first batch of jetbikes were ready, allowing for active tests in early 2018 ATB. The first complete jetbike squadrons were attached to the EUROFORCE Airborne Brigades by June of that year, seeing their first combat deployments in the counterattack of June 3rd. They proved useful in both the strategic and tactical contexts, greatly increasing the striking range of the brigades they were attached to, while being very difficult for Britannian troops and knightmares to deal with. Comparisons between Ganelons and existing knightmares were inevitable, and the renewed hostilities allowed for such. It was found that jetbikes were able to engage knightmares most effectively if they were able to approach at speed, and from as low an altitude as possible. This is believed to have confused the Britannian Factspheres, being unaccustomed to high-speed contacts at such low altitudes. In addition, Britannia's knightmare-focussed doctrine proved a disadvantage, with the infantry lacking anti-aircraft weaponry such as MANPADS with which they could oppose the jetbikes, leaving that burden to APCs and knightmares. It is more than likely that Britannian Factsphere programming, and doctrine, will be altered to take these points into account. Notes The name 'Ganelon' was chosen from a character in 'The Song of Roland', namely the Frankish Baron who plotted with Charlemagne's enemies to seek revenge against his stepson Roland. The name itself is associated with treachery, and it is on the surface odd that EUROFORCE would choose it. It may be intended as an insult to chivalry-minded Britannians. ﻿